badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Conneaut Slasher
Note: I did not create this story and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. It all started on November 2nd me and my freind EA GHOST were going through conneaut, as we searched we came upon a road that had trees on both sides after you went down a bit. As i looked past the tree line I noticed an old cement foundation, but we just thought it was a fallen tree at first. Then we came across some yellow bars around a tree, through further inspection there was a hole leading down into a basement like area me and EA Ghost decided we would go down later, but we went down the path nearby. As we went down we saw a couple of things, trash dumps, reminants of parties, and some other things. We found a old electrical pole with a giant power box attached to it and on it it said "the slaughterhouse <---". As it stated on the electrical box there was a building there, but we had to be pretty quiet due to the fact it was close to the train yard. And then my friend decides to smash a couple of windows as he would, also the place seemed pretty cool since it was like a skate park using old railroad parts and scrap wood. There was plenty of graffiti in there as my friend tagged team alatreon (Our group's tagging name) on one of the ramps. The ceiling caved in on some parts, as we went up the ladder the pathway up there was a bit edgey seeing it was planks sitting atop ceiling supports. As we went across we heard banging somewhere nearby but not to hesitate we left hearing some yells in the distance. As we headed back down the trail we heard something off. There was a sound of metal dragging on cement, as we checked it was neither of our bikes. As we looked back with our flashlights we saw something reflect light back at us. Then 2 lights turned on and we saw a face, a face of mortal fear and that face was equipped with a sword. As i looked at his face to get some details he is about as tall as my 5'9 and he had a gas mask and a hoodie on. We yelled to ask what he was up to as he started screaming, yelling " I shall get revenge against the ones who took my name along with my face" as he started charging us with his sword. We ran seeing he got to our bikes before we could get even close to them. Then we thought we could manuvere around him to get to our bikes, big mistake, he knew what we were doing and took a swing at us with his rusty blade. My friend and I both got a cut as he performed a wide swing. He kept following us since we couldnt ride too fast on our mountain bikes too fast with all the stuff we were carrying. We got back to my house and locked the doors. We soon after (being home alone) armed ourselves, being us instead of calling the police we kept our position in my living room. As we thought he left we heard a banging on the windows and he was trying to break through the front doors glass windows to stick his hand in and unlock the door. "Glass breaks" he sticks his hand in with a sinister laugh that kind of reminds me of Yarande Chan. Being the deranged person he is he didnt even notice he was slashing his hoodie along with his arms on the glass. Me and my friend moved into the kitchen me with my katana in hand got ready as my friend held my devilish dagger that i got a while back. He got in before we knew it, i grasped my blade tighter as he... didnt come in? I heard him run down the driveway then before we knew it the power was out. Being as old of a house it is the power box is still outside. Then we sneaked into the back room of the house and we made a break for the upstairs. We blocked the front door with a chair since the lock wont do us any good. He still got in after a while of kicking the door. We heard him smashing everything on the bottom floor. Before we could think of what to do we heard him come up. Seeing that we were busy running we forgot we has lights on his mask. He swung the blade around as if it were a toy. He came around searching the rooms around us then he finally enters my room (were we were currently hiding) we came out and I took a swing at him with my sword as EA Ghost went to take him down. He dropped the sword and pulled out some sort of wire whip. After he got it out he wipped us both. Us only able to see his mask gained a disadvantage as he turned it off. You should of saw what he was doing whipping in the dark since he only needed to see to use the sword. My friend signalled me by tapping the blade agains something seeing it was like a tuning fork, so then i knew the figure infront of me was not my friend so i kicked him slamming him into the stair railing. He got up and made a break for the door. He ran away without taking his blade as we perpared to call the police. Then we went out, locking the door behind us to turn the power back on. As we saw him running the field towards the woods after the power was back on we called the police reporting what had happened. They came and seeing that my parents were out of town with no means of contact they kept an officer here for a couple of days. The officer asked us about what happened as we cleaned up the mess that guy had made and we heard a tapping at the windows. He was back the officer told us to stand back as he went to investigate the source of the noise. We picked up our blades preparing if something was to happen. The officer yelled at whoever was out there to reveal themselves. And as he said that he did, but he whipped the officers legs making him fall to the ground. He shot at the guy and missed a couple times and the guy yelled "YA'VE PISSED ME OFF NOW" then we went out to help the officer even though he told us to go in and call 911. We took a swing, hitting his mask revealing that he didnt look too human. As i saw the rest of his face, it was as black as the night outside. It seemed as if it was caterized. We both took a swing at eachother him gouging my side with a whip as i slash his side. He starts screaming out of pain. He ran away and as he ran he was yelling some gibberish. As of know we haven't seen the man since, but the police do plan to check by every few months to check and make sure there haven't been any more sightings. There have since been rumors around school about this since it became a serious threat because the man attacked a cop. Other people have claimed sightings of him but ever since nothing major has never happened again about this guy. If you want any pictures just comment below. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki